


Thrasher

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Пак Джинен все еще очень много работает.





	Thrasher

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл по этой гифке - https://media.tenor.com/images/a0a698798a210ab425d1ab8f38c81322/tenor.gif
> 
> Написано на репку по ключу:  
> \- в самых плохих из нас есть что-то хорошее.  
> \- и плохое в самых лучших из нас.

Джинен смотрит тяжелым взглядом на беснующихся по танцевальному залу Югема и Бэмбэма и медленно, по капельке, исходит на яд. Их снова задерживают в студии, уже четвертый раз за неделю, а сегодня, между прочим, среда. Впереди по графику у Джинена телефонное интервью, бессмысленный митинг по поводу обложки альбома и еще какой-то фанблог. Блог надо то ли написать, то ли прочитать – Джинен не до конца уверен, он только знает, что солнышко над Сеулом давно закатилось за горизонт и легло баиньки, а ему, Джинену, баиньки сегодня вряд ли светит.

На Югеме очередные лосины, которые в детстве очень хотели вырасти и стать нормальными мужскими брюками, но как-то и не сложилось. Пояс. Вправленная прямо в штаны видавшая виды черная толстовка с надписью “Трэшер”. Ничего особенного, поверьте, таких мальчиков в Сеуле – миллион. Да их, наверное, в этом здании наберется за сотню. С синяками под глазами от усталости, безжизненными от постоянных окрашиваний волосами (особенно это заметно по утрам или, как сейчас, поздно вечером). Они с Бэмбэмом давно перешли ту границу усталости, когда руки-ноги не поднимаются, хочется просто лечь и лежать в уголке. Или это Джинен просто старый. Каждое слово сейчас кажется им искрометной шуткой, их движения рваные и плохо контролируются, еще двадцать минут – максимум – и они просто умрут от усталости. И кто тогда будет заканчивать репетицию, когда хореограф вернется, скажите на милость?

И тем не менее Джинен продолжает во все глаза глядеть на виляющего задницей у него прямо перед носом Югема, и старается не думать. Повыше натягивает на лицо маску (он сегодня неудачно простыл или просто устал), поглубже зарывается в мягкий диван и крепко скрещивает на груди руки. Хочет защитить себя, любименького, от злых людей вокруг, или боится, что эти руки могут натворить, если дать им волю, — он сам не уверен.

Гонит мрачные мысли прочь, как хотел бы выгнать сейчас отсюда всех этих людей.

Остаться только вдвоем. Окликнуть. Протянуть руку, вплести пальцы в петли черных джинсов, дернуть на себя. Усадить этого непоседливого ребенка себе на колени, шлепнуть по вертлявой заднице, чтобы лучше слушался, а потом еще раз – потому что ему понравится. Зарыться рукой в волосы и дернуть всей пятерней на себя, притягивая для поцелуя. Засосать нижнюю губу, облизать всего, он будет так жалобно стонать и мяукать: больно, хен. Снять, наконец, с него этот дурацкий черный свитер.

Господи, какой трэш.

— Они еще десять минут там, – к его боку приваливается Джексон. Он выглядит таким же усталым и задолбавшимся, как и все в этой комнате, но это все еще Джексон. – Вроде, возвращаются.

— Я очень плохой человек, – делится наболевшим Джинен.

Джексон поднимает удивленную бровь.

— Ну, говорят, и в самых плохих из нас есть что-то хорошее.

Югем подходит почти вплотную к их дивану и, не переставая танцевать, демонстративно облизывает нижнюю губу. 

— И плохое в самых лучших из нас.


End file.
